


There Was No Oikawa

by HootHoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #RIP, A lot of denials happening, And Iwaizumi is actually kinda mad about it, I repeat-- a lot of angst, I'm so happy I got this done for Valentines Day, It's REALLY angsty if you don't like angst pls spare yourself, M/M, No rating because it's kinda a spoiler, Oikawa is not annoying for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHoot/pseuds/HootHoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi woke up, he expected Oikawa to jump on his bed and annoy him. But there was no Oikawa. As he carried on with his daily tasks, he felt an emptiness that he didn't expect to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was No Oikawa

When Iwaizumi woke up, he clenched his fists to punch Oikawa, who had an annoying habit of ‘waking him up’ by jumping on his bed.

His fist only met the air. His room was filled with silence. There was no Oikawa jumping on his bed.

 

When Iwaizumi started his morning jog, he got ready to yell at Oikawa for whining about that one big hill. He got ready to call Oikawa a wimp, and that he should suck it up.

The only thing he heard was birds chirping and the cars swooshing past him. There was no Oikawa complaining about a bad knee.

 

When Iwaizumi got ready for a shower, he contemplated on putting an earplug on, because Oikawa would always knock on the bathroom door and offer to wash his back.

His earplugs were unnecessary. The door stayed silent as Iwazumi cleaned himself up. There was no Oikawa knocking on the bathroom door.

 

When Iwaizumi set the table for breakfast, he put an extra pair of chopsticks. Oikawa always insisted on eating breakfast with him, even when Oikawa’s mom was a fantastic cook.

Iwaizumi’s parents did not comment on the extra, unused chopsticks. The chair next to Iwaizumi was empty. There was no Oikawa eating breakfast with the Iwaizumis.

 

When Iwaizumi set out a suit to wear, he looked over the shoulder and got ready to hear Oikawa lecturing about his ‘terrible’ fashion sense. He got ready to tell Oikawa that his face was terrible.

The silence stretched in the room as no words were spoken. There was no Oikawa telling Iwaizumi about his ‘terrible’ fashion sense.

 

When Iwaizumi followed his parents outside to ride the car, he got ready to shove Oikawa inside the trunk because he was just a luggage to Iwaizumi. He got ready to listen to the annoying “Iwa-chan~” and to begrudgingly let Oikawa sit next to him.

The trunk was empty and so was the seat next to Iwaizumi. The car was silent save for the radio that nobody was really listening to. There was no Oikawa talking excitedly about the new K-pop single by his favorite K-pop idol group.

 

When Iwaizumi was listening to Oikawa’s parents talking about how Oikawa was a fighter, and how he would have been in the national volleyball team, Iwaizumi didn’t cry like everyone else. He kept his naturally grumpy face on and waited for Oikawa to agree that of course he would be playing as a representative of Japan. Iwaizumi got ready to tell Oikawa that the only place he would go to if he overworked his knee would be the hospital.

Oikawa’s parents only sobbed louder until Oikawa’s mother broke down into a crying mess. Iwaizumi turned his head and saw that the entirety of Aobajousai’s volleyball team had red eyes and snot running down. It was so odd to see them wearing anything other than blue and white. He saw that Kentaro was covering his eyes with his hands in efforts to mask his tears. He saw Hanamaki crying on Matsuwaka’s shoulders. Everyone in the room, even Kageyama, was crying. The only ones with no tears on their faces were Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s smiling picture next to the casket.

 

Oikawa’s parents burned incense sticks and the priest chanted the sutra again. Oikawa’s kamiyo is called out, Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose and expected Oikawa to complain about how his kamiyo doesn’t suit him at all. But only sounds of sniffling and weeping filled the air as Oikawa’s name was presented.

 

When it was time for everyone to say their final farewells to Oikawa, Iwaizumi merely stared at Oikawa’s face expectantly. Even when Iwaizumi placed a flower next to Oikawa’s head, he swore that Oikawa couldn’t be dead. Oikawa's just pulling one of his bad jokes. He's going to stand up right now and tell him that this was all a joke. Iwaizumi would then punch him on the shoulder and threaten that he'll never speak to Oikawa again.

 

Oikawa remained unmoving, save for his perfect brown curls that occasionally danced when people’s hands lightly brushed over them. Iwaizumi wished Oikawa would cut it out already. He didn’t have time for this.

 

Oikawa’s casket was sent out to the crematorium. Iwaizumi waited in his family car and locked the door before Oikawa can get in and sit next to him.

Only his parents joined him few minutes later with red, puffy faces. The radio was not on this time and Oikawa wasn’t there to beg Iwaizumi to turn on some K-pop.

 

When Iwaizumi took his suit off and sloppily placed them on the floor, he got ready to kick Oikawa for calling him messy. Iwaizumi held his breath to get ready to tell Oikawa that his room was a hundred time cleaner than Oikawa’s room.

Only the sound of the clothes falling to the ground was heard. The silence rang in Iwaizumi’s room as Iwaizumi held his breath. A suit spread out on the floor replaced Oikawa. There was no Oikawa commenting on how messy he was.

 

When Iwaizumi started on his schoolwork, he got ready to strangle Oikawa for calling him boring. He got ready to tell Oikawa that unlike Oikawa, he preferred to get his homework done in advance.

His writing was not interrupted once, and he finished his homework in record time. There was no Oikawa lecturing him about how he should enjoy his youth.

   

When it was time for dinner, Iwaizumi frowned when he saw one less pair of chopsticks on the table. He quickly placed them and waited for Oikawa to come. After all, it was Saturday-- which meant that it was Oikawa’s turn to eat dinner at Iwaizumi’s house.

Iwaizumi’s mother reached out to remove the chopsticks but stopped. She bit her lips and just let Iwaizumi set an extra pair of chopsticks on the table. Iwaizumi even scooped out rice for Oikawa to eat. The rice turned colder and colder and not a grain was touched. There was no Oikawa to appreciate how well the rice was cooked.

 

When it was time for Iwaizumi to get ready for bed, he locked the restroom door to prevent Oikawa from taking a bath at his place. Oikawa should stop sleeping over at his house so much. His bed was really too small and Oikawa kicked in his sleep. He expected Oikawa to kick the door and demand that Iwaizumi open the door or else he’ll just sleep in Iwaizumi’s bed without getting cleaned up. Iwaizumi got ready to open the doors reluctantly and yell at Oikawa for being dumb.

His door remained locked for the entirety of Iwaizumi getting ready for bed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled his blanket aside so that Oikawa would at least clean up before he went to bed with Iwaizumi. There was no Oikawa under the blanket.

 

Iwaizumi got into bed and stared at the ceiling. The clock on the wall continued its tick-tock rhythm. His day carried on as usual, with or without Oikawa with him. He still woke up, jogged around the town, took a shower, ate food, carried on his daily schedule, did homework, and everything still happened even without Oikawa.

 

But everything was simply _wrong_. It wasn’t possible that Oikawa wasn’t there with him. It was an idea so foreign that Iwaizumi never even thought that this could happen. Oikawa belonged with Iwaizumi. The world couldn’t dare tell him that Iwaizumi’s daily routine would go on without Oikawa being there. It was just simply impossible. Oikawa was in every detail of his life and Iwaizumi couldn’t possibly have a life where Oikawa wasn’t there every step of the way. He refused to believe it. No, Oikawa had to be still annoying, whiny, and _alive_.

 

Tears fell down Iwaizumi’s face. No-- he couldn’t cry. Crying meant that Iwaizumi was sad. Iwaizumi had no reason to be sad since Oikawa couldn’t be dead. No. He wasn’t going to accept this. Iwaizumi’s face turned red and his throat felt like sandpaper as he choked back a sob. He desperately tried to deny the facts that could not be true. It couldn’t be true if he didn’t accept it, right?

 

But Oikawa was dead. And Iwaizumi knew it. Iwaizumi’s bed grew steadily wetter and wetter as Iwaizumi finally let out a strangled cry. Iwaizumi hated himself for letting out that sound. Now it meant he had to accept that Oikawa was dead. But he wasn’t ready for this. He could never be ready for this.

 

But he had to accept it. There was no Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am HootHoot (훗훗) and yes I am a terrible person.
> 
> I promise I'll be writing happier fics.... probably... I have a really happy fic I'm writing rn but idk if it'll continue to be happy. Also what is formatting GTTH
> 
> All comments/kudos are very appreciated!!! Thank you for reading. : )


End file.
